Do all dogs go to heaven
by Somehownotanidiot
Summary: A story explaining some connection and breaking bad news
1. A noble beginning

This has been done before but lost so

a summary of the first chapter is here and please read rockys confessions

anyways there was a war causing some pups to dream about hell

Bo isnone of ryders freings who knew chase from his birth

skye had a crush on a male cockapoo

named blazet rubble questioned skye got abused by her and became a different pup. skye also changed causing blazer to leave her

chase was scares out of skin because h3 absouloutley **Did Not** want to date **Skye**

thanks and if you liked this i will put in a real chapter 2 thanks bye


	2. A Day Too Long

Skye had woken up after dealing with the sounds of a dog fight outside.

Chase was curious looked out the window and saw a black dog.

This dog reminded him of the devil, and he remembered when he was possesed.

He went straight to Rocky and showed him. Rocky almost could not belive his eyes. Rocky went straight to his inventions with chase following as fast as he could. The two pups found Rocky's

advancer this would allow similar powers to the charm given to him from gray. This made Chase and Rocky change identity.

Both the pups decided to become golden retrivers. They acted as if they were brothers and both took the devil on.

Their cover was blown halfway into the fight once the devil was already weak.

Rocky said as delivered the last blow no dogs go to Hell. The Devil smirked and cackaled as he vanished.

Rocky soon found out Marshall had actually had given the devil the last blow eith his water cannons. Rocky was stronger than ever, he soon realized he had strengthend his living metals.

Chase also got stronger thanks to a hard fought battle. Well this is it then guys Rocky followed we have done it.

Rubble had made everyone breakfast

which perked up the mood of everyone

except Skye she was in the clouds becoming even more oblivious than Marshall this caused him yo worry, Alot.

Marshall was playing with the others when he noticed blazet with a huge scar on his side. Curious he asked Blazet if anything was wrong. Marshall recived a cold musty No. The pups then thought why not play a game of DARE. The game was like horse just than when you spell

the word Dare you must do an extreme Dare. Rubble was the first one to get dared. He was dared to watch is favorite in spanish for a month. Rubble worked around this by learning spanish with tracker what a sneaky pup.

Everyone got bored and nobody else was ever dared. Bo made dinner and everyone ate well. The next Morning Bo had sausage gravy biscuts ready for everyone.

He then supprised them by taking them to the adventure bay drag tournament that Bo himself was holding.

The prize was a 2002 nissan silvia specially tuned by Bo himself.

The pups had a great time and the winner was a shy guy that ryder met in school a long time ago. He did not win the silvia because he cheated. so there was a rerun of the tournament but instead of the cheatr being in it again Rocky took that spot after seeing the prize car.

Rock actually ended up winning the car.

Bo was pleased to give the car to Rocky knowing him so well. After that the day was very long nobody slept but Ryder.

Bo was perfectly fine with comforting the pups. For the night seemed like a year for the pups. Eventually though morning came, Ryder was perked up since the firsr mission in 4 weeks had come. The pups were vert tired but hid it during the mission. They were threre because of a huge crate spillage. Ryder happily called on Chase,Zuma, and Rocky. Chase hesitated and was fighting the urge to turn back. This became harder when loud noises became clear from the lookout.

Ryder left a tad early with everyone upon hearing the noises. These noises were comming from none else than Marshall, had been bitten by some creature that got in. Thankfully Bo had killed it before it could do any more harm. When Ryder and the others arrived the got the first aid kit. Marshall had a huge bite on his side that got infected quickly allowing more damage. Marshall was very hurt and yet once was bandaged could have cared less this was just a bite it will go away soon he thought. Well it showed little to no improvement in the following week. Upon hearing this Bo was on a hunt to find info on the condition of the dally.

Bo found out the culprate was a sewer rat with rabies so at midnight Marshall

was shot with a dart knocking him out

Bo did this to give Marshall a rabies shot.

Marshall was in such shock that he did not eake up until 12:00 the pups waited for Marshall to eat breakfast. Marshall was tired and could not eat. He was very strong and had thick blood so it would have taken a while for rabies to get marshall. Bo was just in time with the shot and was smart to knock him out first but everyone had to get the shot.

Skye lied about it though. When Bo noticed signs of rabies he talked to ryder and Skye was thrown out. She was no longer one of rhe Paw patrol. This did not matter too much as Blazet took the spot of Skye. He requested a new name and was given the name Aero he liked it and became the newest member of the team. Just the next Day Captain Turbot repirted a crazy animal attacking the city who looked like Skye. Ryder explained to him waht happend, and they had everyone on this mission. Aventually thay cornerd skye and Bo put her down with a quick flare and it was over the body was cremated and given to the city council.

Skye did end up killing Chickaletta causing mayor goodway to go nuts and actually become intellegent. She then adopted a Lynx cub.

Ryder was very happy to have Aero on the team after his history with war, this made him so useful durring missions. Bo was self-trained to fight and he was good at it. A huge attack occured on December 12th Where he had fough 26 individuals.

Christmas was In two days as it was december 23rd. Out of nowhere everyone woke up and Bo flew into the lookout and rushed everyone to the airfeild for an emergency. This was one big big problem

and was stopped like that. Bo had just shown how to break a 40 foot robot in a few seconds. Ryder was amazed for seeing this on Christmas eve.

He talked to Bo and had a suprise for the pups.

Well this is the longest yet and may stay that way see you tommorow


	3. It is Christmas day

Well Bo woke up early only to notice that the pups were waiting for him and Ryder.

Bo was confused when the pups looked suprised. He thought that the pups got gifts every year. Then he remembered Ryder did not make money so Bo smiled back at the pups wating for what seemed as hours for Ryder. Bo then noticed thay had been waiting for hours when he checked the time. He told the pups something might be wrong and to prepare for the worst. When it was 10:30 Bo decided to make breakfast for everyone. After a while Chase noticed that ryder wasn't actually at the lookout.

Chase thought he will be back soon but Bo said it would be quite a while.

Then he explained why. Ryder was at a charity event he had left a note.

Marshall let out a soft wimper since he was still in pain from his bite.

Aero noticed and was there to see if Marshall was okay. This made Marshall feel a whole lot better knowing the newest already was there for him.

Skye was obviously not there since she was just a pile of ashes.

Nobody cared about this and carried on normally. Chase admitted he really had been scared thar Skye had a crush on him. This caused Aero to burst out laughing until tears came down frome his face. When he stopped he said I felt the same way except i knew she did.

This meant the pups could care less that they were waiting until a rubble said whats in the main room.

Bo followed up by saying lets go see what it could possibly be.

Bo uncovered a box in a box in 10 other boxes until there was a key.

Marshall tapped the button and saw a racetrack appear they all said thank you so so so sooo much for this gift Bo.

Bo gave a smile and open a box with 4 keys for cars the pups could race. he gave rocky a new air filter since rocky won the nissan silvia.

Marshall was shaking and in about a half second Bo noticed and hugged Marshall for comfort. He had chase call katie over to give him a checkup. Katie said that he was just recovering from traumitizing blood flow haults. They would end soon she said. After that she asked where ryder was. Bo told her that he was at a charity event helping out with the poor.

Oh how sweet Katie saild followed by a giggle. Zuma finally opened up to ask katie if she liked ryder. When Katie heared Zuma open up she decided not to lie and told him yes i do like Ryder alot.

Aero's eyes opened up as he heard this.

Katie asked Aero if everything was okay and he said yeah. Aero almost looked sad since he remembered the war the way the sargent yelled his name. BLAZET!! GET OVER HERE YOU RASCAL AND GIVE FORTY NOW NOW!!!

Aero told everyone that thats why he wanted a new name.

Katie almost cried but held it in. But then out of nowhere a man in a earl gray koenigsegg regera was circiling the town. Right then and there Bo knew who it was a 7 foot tall monster named Altay, Bo told the pups we must go after him before he causes harm.

Then he crashed and left.

Well did not see that one comming said Bo. Ryder came home only to have a I cant go on any longer expression on his face and seeing katie sure did not help though the cup of coffee she had prepared for him did.

He sat down and told everyone about how much work it was and fun it was.

Katie looked out the window and saw people at her shop and said she had to leave. When she was gone Zuma told Ryder that Katie likes him. Ryder blushed and the asked does she really? Zuma then said she had admited to it before he arrived. then a blister struck and covered everything in snow. When it was done Bo took the pups to play hockey on the frozen lake. Well thats enough pups time for lunch Said Bo.

They had roast chicken and mashed potatoes.

Dinner was the same except it was turkey.

They had pumpkin pie for dessert.

When it was bedtime all pups were calm and ready for bed except for Marshall

OH NOT THIS AGAIN proclaimed Ryder.

Bo chuckled when he saw Ryder chasing Marshall continuisly around the lookout until he gave up. The trick he used the first time failed. (refer to primary fears)

So Bo caught him and trapped him forcing gim to drink bedtime tea.

Once Marshall drank the tea he was free and running around again until he fell flat on the floor. Chase had to use a net to drag marshall to his room. But he refused to sleep until he had his nightly herbal tea. The reason Marshall wanted the tea was to help cure his gash.

Once Marshall drank the tea he said

thank you. But next do I have to act crazy just to get it? Ryder said thats why you did that. Marshall replied yes and looked at rubble who was watching Appolo super pup in spanish but understanding it all so Marshall said Hey Rubble i said in russian you cheater. Rubble said wha wha what you said sp sp spanish.

No i did not so now you must watch the rest of the season in russian. Rubble then said well who cares turning the language to proper english. Marshall decided to just go to bed since it was christmas.

And there it is Chapter 3 a double day upload well i guess i am becomming deticated to this thank you all for reading and don't forget to read primary fears and rockys confessions.


	4. The Massacre?

Rocky was smirking at chase making chase feel scared. He thought Rocky was about to attack him. Rocky walked away as he headed towards Bo. Rocky asked Bo a question, Bo replied saying are they ready yet? Rocky went on to tell everyone the truth. He first started by asking if anyone noticed Skye had changed. Everyone said yes and Rocky told them that the dog who got rabies and died was an imposter for Skye while she was on a vacation to the west islands. Chase looked confused and then realized the he was afraid that an impioster liked him.

Rubble thought wait so that wasn't Skye who abused him. He was really confused. Aero asked if that meant he was no longer part of the team. Rocky told him that he was getting a position change. He was now a mechanic pup fixing any broken items. Rocky also said Skye will be here soon and to act normal.

When Skye arrived she said hi and explained her trip. Chase was up early the next day only too see him more worried than ever he saw flames comming from a truck behind the lookout. Bo called everyone outside. a few sexonds later the lookout bursted up in flames. The pups were all in a trance trying to get out. Rubble had pushed Zuma in the elevator forcing skye to have to wait. She was in there maybe a minute until marshall rushed in only to be stopped by Bo. Chase bolted toward the lookout with Rocky while Bo was holding marshall down Chase fell on his way in after stepping on a needle had percing it straight through his paw. Causing it to bleed quickly Chase did not care as he rushed for Ryder while Rocky had Skye.

Chase managed to wake ryder up and get him out in the nick of time.

Rocky came out a few seconds after Chase did as Marshall.began to do testing on Skye. Chase then looked at his paw which was completely covered in blood, Chase began to feel weaker every second before going almost out of it. He tried to stay up and Bo was already wrapping a cloth bandage around his paw to stop the bleeding. Ater he was done he told the pups get ready.

And boom the pups were in Massachusetts about 1776 when a huge rally was going on at king street. Chase bumped into a dog named thimble. Thimble told the other pups what was going on it was a riot and Bo was in a Black coat which he used when he was beeing stealthy Bo pointed his gun at someone who was taunting a redcoat and yelled stop in the name of law i am nit afraid to shoot. The Patriot said really you are not a redcoat. Bo the shot the ground just about an inch away from him. This caused everyone to go home.

Bo had just stopped the boston massacre from happening. The pups returned only to see the lookout un useable so bo had them relocate to a building he built a long while ago so the pups finally got some Rest.

Chapter 4 well this has history in it see u tommorow.


	5. How did I come ti

A curious marshall approached Bo asking him about his past.

Bo then called all seven pups over for story time. Bo started by saying he arrived when he was only four. He joined forces with 3 alley pups for three years buring these 3 years he learned how t9 shoot. He was fending for himself until he was ten and bumped into a police dog who never really stated his name as he told Bo to use his nickname from school

Roge. Bo decided to join forces with them for a year before finding a new dog named gray. This made Bo curious, after a while Bo found out he was facing the devil's son. Gray died and had named the pup Roge had just had Gray named him chase since thats what Bo was doing to the devils son. A few months later he visited a lab to see a gray mix breed beeing put into a fish tank so he went down on his knees praying for the drowning pup. Out of nowhere Bo felt strengt and thought that the pup survived. A long while later Bo after making meals and gaurding. Saw the same gray pup and always helped him.

He failed to take him in. Thats right about when he saw the gray pup with a chocolate lab. The gray pup told Bo that the chocolate lab was kidnapped so bo went undercover into the lookout and broke in only to see chase doing his duty.

Bo then realized where he waa and took his mask off. Bo then said let the lab free. Chase snapped no. So Bo cut chase's paw and said you are beeing a bad pup holding that lab hostage.

Chase wimpered as he was in a bit of pain. Bo let the lab free. Then Bo said well that is it guys my story laid out for you. Rocky said oh i did not realize you wanted to take me in. Hey Bo Skye asked shakily is the dream haunter hh hhh here? Bo replied i do not know we shall figure out tonight. Marshall woke up at 2:00 in the morning screaming in pain Bo flew out of bed aiding Marshall. He said he kept feeling bites. Bo then declared there was a flea attack so everyone would need a flea bath stat. In the morning..

Well Five of 15 one third done SYT


End file.
